


Wedding Woes

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Awkwardness, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Mild Language, Newspapers, Romance, Secret Identity, Weddings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: 1964: Vitex heiress, Rose Tyler and Torchwood Tasty Treats heir, Matt Smyth are getting married and it's the wedding of the year! And only a certain number of reporters are invited. And cousins and aspiring reporters Clara and David are one of them!David is on a train to meet Clara in London when he meets a pretty blond girl, the two click but eventually have to part. Meanwhile Clara meets a young man with a bit of a chin and a silly bow tie while waiting for David. That encounter doesn't go so well.Both don't think they'll ever see the other again until they get to mansion and realize they've just met Rose Tyler and Matt Smyth! And things get awkward fast! Bickering, silliness, confusion and romance will ensue when these four lovable idiots start to fall in love with one another but will they admit it before it's too late?Ah, weddings! (TenxRose/ClaraxEleven)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a rewrite of the first story, too many mistakes, sorry! And I wasn't happy with it.
> 
> Hope you like the story revision, thanks! :)
> 
> And sorry for the inconvenience :))

The flashbulb of nineteen-year-old David Smith’s camera went off again nearly blinding him.

“Lovely.” He muttered. Why was the newspaper office trusting him with this thing again, he wondered?

He sighed glancing back at his instruction book. He was determined to learn to use this thing and to become a photographer! But more importantly help his cousin Clara become a reporter. And this assignment was their chance!

They were each on their way to London for Vitex heiress Rose Tyler and Torchwood Tasty Treats heir’s son Matt Smyth’s wedding. It was the most talked about wedding ever! You couldn’t pass a magazine without seeing the happy couple on every cover!

Of course, David and Clara never really noticed, they weren’t into that sort of thing. Too busy with college and the school newspaper for that nonsense.

David sighed reexamining the camera when the bulb when off again, this time reflecting off his lenses. Sometimes he hated wearing glasses!

He grumbled under his breath. A giggle from the seat beside him caught his attention. She was pretty. Really pretty, blond short hair, sparkling hazel eyes. She could’ve been a model.

“What?’ David said.

The girl suppressed a smile.

“Sorry, you just look silly trying to operate that camera.” She said.

David frowned. “If I could see you, I’d make some sort of rude remark.” He grumbled focusing his eyes.

The girl smirked and reached beside her pulling out a plastic cup. “Here, try that,” She suggested handing it to him. “That’ll keep the bulb from flashing in your eyes every time it goes off.”

David nodded covering the bulb.

“Thanks.” He said.

She watched him as he turned over the bulky camera. He accidently stuck his finger on something and cursed under his breath. This was definitely not like his camera back home.

The girl winced.

“You know there is a window on this train,” She pointed. “Feel free to chuck that thing anytime you want.” She joked.

David shook his head. “Never,” He declared. “I am going to be a photographer come water or high hell!” He then frowned. “Make that the other way around.” He corrected himself shaking his head and continued to study the camera.

The girl smiled. She liked his positive attitude plus he was really cute! Dark shaggy hair, adorable smile, tall, she was now glad she didn’t take the private train car.

“So, what are you trying to do that’s worth all this trouble?” She asked curious.

David sighed. “Well, I’m meeting my cousin Clara in London,” He explained. “We’re covering the Smyth and Tyler wedding.”

Ah, this must be David, she realized. The photographer her parents told her about.

She wondered if she should tell him she was Rose Tyler but she decided not to.

Rose sighed. She really wasn’t crazy about this wedding. Despite the magazines building them up as a happy couple she was only marrying him to make her parents happy. And though Matt was kind and sweet deep-down Rose wanted more. A real connection.

Rose nodded slowly. “Sounds important.”

“It is,” David replied glancing at his instruction book. “And if this works it could be the break we need.”

She smiled. “Well, I hope it is.”

“Me too.” He sighed.

Rose looked at him as if considering something.

She looked at him thoughtfully. “Would you like to join me for lunch at the dining car?”

His eyes widen.

Did he hear, right? This pretty girl was asking him to lunch?

“Lunch?” David squeaked.

She nodded.

“Yes, lunch,” Rose replied. “You know, dry chicken triangle shaped sandwiches, port wine? Lunch?” She teased.

David shrugged.

“Um, sure,” He smiled. “I think I’ve got time for some dry chicken sandwiches. Maybe we’ll get lucky and they’ll serve tuna?” He joked.

Rose giggled. “Sounds wonderful!” She dramatically replied.

He took her hand, his hand fitting hers perfectly and they went to lunch.

 

The lunch was heavenly! They sat in the dining car and just talked. Talked about music, movies and home. Rose never enjoyed being with someone so much. She didn’t even care that the tuna sandwich had no mayonnaise.  
She just really liked being with David. He was just genuine and nice and funny! She just clicked with him. The best part was David had no clue who she was. And she liked that. He made her feel like a normal girl and not the daughter of Pete and Jackie Tyler. It was nice.

But eventually it had to end. David’s stop was first. She hated not telling him who she was but she worried how he was going to react when he found out the truth.  
Of course, he would find out soon. Her parents had decided to arrange accommodations for invited reporters only to avoid confusion, something about keeping out unwanted paparazzi. 

They stood in the hall of train as it slowed down.

“It was nice meeting you.” David said grabbing his suitcase.

Rose nodded. “You, too.”

He shrugged “Maybe we’ll meet again?”

She smiled slightly. “Maybe.”

Just then the voice on the speaker came on.

“Now stopping at station 10, London!”

David sighed. “That’s me.”

He started to go.

But Rose couldn’t let him leave. Not yet.

“Wait!” She said.

He paused. “Yeah?”

Rose didn’t know why she was doing this but acting on impulse she stood on tip toe giving a light peck on his lips. 

David’s cheeks turned pink and he was suddenly tongue-tied.

She smiled shyly. “Bye.”

“Yeah, bye!” He squeaked making her giggle.

David blushed. “Bye.” He smiled.

He got off the train still touching his lips still smiling.

A beautiful girl had just kissed him!

Then it occurred to him he hadn’t found out her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so David and Rose have met, that went nice, yeah? Now let's see what happens when Matt and Clara meet. Should go well...right? *cue the evil laughter*  
> Hope you like the chapter! :)

Matt Smyth sat on the bench sighing heavily. His feet were killing him and he was exhausted! But he managed to get through another press conference and now he could go home, well home then back to the Tyler mansion, anyway. He still had a few things to gather. 

Just then a grey and green suitcase landed beside his feet. He glanced up at a small girl with chestnut brown short hair and wide doe eyes reading a book, her delicate fingers tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She was very pretty, he realized.

“No, mustn’t think that,” Matt scolded himself. “In a week or so he was getting married.” He thought.

Married. That word still stunned him. Not that he didn’t like Rose, she was nice and sweet and easy to talk to but honestly, he really saw her as a friend. But he didn’t have the heart to tell her. Matt never wanted to be that guy that hurts someone at the altar. It just wasn’t right. Rose was a nice girl and he didn’t want to hurt her.

He then caught the name on her tag. Clara Oswald. His widen. This was Clara Oswald, the reporter, he thought? She looked older in the photo they showed him in the file. How old was she?

Clara noticed him staring and sighed.

“Might want to be careful, sir,” She remarked. “You might poke somebody, chinny.” Clara said.

Matt scowled. “Chinny?”

She glanced at him. “Well, you do have a bit of a chin.”

He mimicked her while rubbing his chin.

Clara suppressed a smirk. Deep down he was kind of cute but she wasn't going to tell him that. She didn't have time for a relationship besides guys were all the same, weren't they?

He made a face. “Well, I was just noticing your blouse and I…”

Clara arched her eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

His eyes widen and he blushed. “No, no, no, I meant the press pass,” Matt clarified. Blimey, he was always awkward around girls!  
“It said you were a reporter. I just thought that was interesting.” He added.

Clara smiled at it and shrugged.

“Well, J.R reporter, anyway," Clara explained. "Me and my cousin, David are covering the Tyler, Smyth wedding.” She said.

He nodded wondering if he should tell her who he is but changed his mind. He had already spent all morning dealing with reporters he really wasn’t up for another.

“Um, aren’t you rather young?” Matt asked carefully.

Clara scowled. “I’m eighteen, thank you very much! And perfectly capable of holding my own!”

Matt raised his hands up. “I’m sure you can, I was just asking.”

“Anyway, this is a huge assignment,” Clara sighed. “This is our big break, a chance to really prove ourselves.” She replied determined.

Matt smiled. He liked her determination and drive.

He sighed. “Well, I hear they're letting the reporters stay at the mansion. That'll be fun, huh?”

Clara shrugged. “I guess,” She replied. “I mean I’m sure it's beautiful but David and I have never been impressed with wealth and all that fancy stuff.”

He looked at her intrigued. It was rare when he met anyone that didn’t care that about wealth. It was refreshing.

“Really,” Matt said. He tilted his head. “What do you consider impressive?”

She bit her lip smiling. “Paul McCartney!”

Matt’s mouth dropped.

“Paul McCartney!?” He scoffed.

Clara nodded. “Next week it’ll be George,” She grinned. “I’m a huge Beatles fan!”

Matt rolled his eyes. Of course, he thought!

She sighed. “I can never make up my mind which one I fancy, though,” She shrugged. “So, every week I pick a different Beatle.”

He looked at her. “There’s only four.”

“I know,” Clara scoffed. “That’s why after Ringo I’ll start again with John.” She explained.

Matt just nodded rubbing his eyes frustrated. First Rose, now this one, why not?! He swore the Beatles were ruining every bloke’s love life!

He folded his arms.

“Yeah, well, they won’t last,” He declared firmly. “Especially with those suits and skinny ties.” Matt scoffed adjusting his bow tie.

Clara let out a laugh. “Oh, really,” She said turning towards him. “And what about that silly out of date thing around your neck that your wearing? I mean you might as well add a fez!”

Matt frowned. “Oi’, bow ties are cool!”

She scoffed. “Yeah, when people were driving carriages, maybe.”

Matt scowled. “I don’t know I’m having this conversation with you. It’s absolutely silly!” He huffed.

“You started it!” Clara shot back.

“Me!?” He exclaimed.

“Yes,” She snipped. “Right after you were staring at my blouse!” Clara snapped.

Matt groaned. “I was not staring anywhere near your blouse, I have no interested in your blouse,” He shouted exasperated.  
Some people passing by stopped and stared at him questionably. Clara smirked. His face turned crimson and he lowered his voice. “I was merely noticing your name tag and then you became impossible!” Matt hissed.

Just then Clara’s bus pulled up and she stood.

“Well, now you can stare at the empty spot beside you, you twit!” She snapped.

He frowned. "Better than looking at 'mop tops'!" Matt remarked.

Clara rolled her eyes and got on the bus.

David saw Clara coming towards him and smiled. She looked upset.

“What’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

Clara shook her head as she sat beside him.

“Nothing,” She sighed. “Just some twit in a daft bow tie.” Clara grumbled pulling out her book.

David just shrugged pulling out his radio as the bus took off.

Clara glanced at the window as the frustrating young man slowly disappeared from view.

At least she wouldn’t have to see him again!


	3. Chapter 3

Big! Big and fancy, that was the only way to describe the mansion. It was huge and white with columns, glorious flower bushes and marble steps leading to a grand red door. The kids back home would never believe this, Clara thought staring at the place.

David sighed.

“Well, Toto, I don’t think we’re in Kansas, anymore.” He joked in a mock American accent.

She smirked. “No kidding,” Clara replied. She frowned. “Now what?”

He shrugged. “Guess we knock.”

David rang the doorbell and a second later a tall thin old man with a stiff posture answered, must be the butler, they realized.

“Yes?” He said in a posh tone.

David spoke first.

“Um, hi, I’m David Smith and this is my cousin, Clara Oswald,” He explained. “We’re the reporters from the Idris Times.” David said.

The man nodded. “Ah, yes, come in, please.”

The two smiled politely and slowly walked inside.

“Just leave your things outside,” He added. “Charles will retrieve them.” He said.

Clara looked at David. “Why do we have to do that?’

David shrugged. “Maybe our luggage forgot to wipe its feet.” He joked.

She snickered. Clara was so glad he was here. She’d be a nervous wreck if it weren’t for her cousin.

Their shoes clicked on the vast polished floor, the living room was huge, paintings, sculptures everywhere even a grand staircase.

Clara and David looked around in awe.

“I believe, my dear, we’ve entered another dimension.” David said glancing at all the antiques.

“Which is?” She replied.

He looked at her.

“The land of the rich.” David remarked.

Clara just nodded.

The butler paused and looked at them. “Wait here and I’ll tell Mr. Tyler, you’ve arrived.”

They both nodded as he left. As they waited she then noticed a huge shiny chandelier hanging high above them.

“Wow,” She commented. “I wonder who changes the bulbs on that thing?” Clara muttered.

He scoffed. “Well, I’m not.”

She gave him a look.

A few minutes later they heard footsteps coming down, a medium height reddish brown hair middle aged man in a suit greeted them.

“Well, welcome to the Tyler mansion,” He smiled. “I’m Peter Tyler!” He said shaking their hands.

Clara smiled. “Nice to meet you Mr. Tyler.”

He scoffed. “Oh, Mr. Tyler makes me sound so formal, please call me Pete, both of you!” Pete smiled.

They shrugged.

“Okay, Pete.” She said.

He sighed. “So, have you been reporters long?”

Clara glanced at David unsure how to answer but as usual he handled it perfectly.

“We’re just starting, interns, really,” David explained. “We’re both college students but we having experiencing running the school’s paper.” He added.

Pete nodded impressed. “Very nice, I do appreciate a good work ethic.” He replied lightly tapping his arm.

David just smiled slightly. Pete was definitely an interesting character.

“Is there anyone else here?” David asked.

Pete sighed. “Well, Jackie, my wife is at the caterers’, Matt’s not here, yet but his mother Missy is. And his sister will be coming along soon,” He then chuckled. “And pretty soon the whole mansion will be filled with people!”

“Goody.” David muttered.

Pete clapped his hands together. “Now, how about I show you around, yeah?”

Before they could respond they heard a voice enter the room. A very familiar voice.

David knew that voice.

“Dad?”

His eyes widen. Dad?! But how? Now he was confused.

“In here Rose!” He called.

Rose?! Wait, what, he thought?!

Rose entered the room and his heart dropped. It was her!

“Dad, I was wondering if…” She stopped as soon she saw David.

She honestly didn’t know what to know to do. There was a knot in her stomach.

“David, hi.” Rose said awkwardly.

Clara looked at her cousin, confused but David didn’t notice. He just gave Rose a hard stare, remembering everything. Her smile, her sparkling hazel eyes. The kiss.

There was no way to deny it the beautiful girl from the train was Rose Tyler.


	4. Chapter 4

“You know him?” Pete asked his daughter.

Rose wanted to crawl in a hole and hide. How was she going to explain this?

Clara leaned over towards David, curious. “You know her?”

“Long story.” He muttered.

Rose nodded slowly. No point in lying.

Pete nodded.

He frowned. “Can I ask how?” Pete said confused.

Before Rose could speak David interjected.

“Oh, we had a simple lunch and she was gracious enough to let me interview her.” He replied simply folding his arms.

Rose looked at him surprised yet grateful he didn't mention the kiss. Still there was hurt tone in his voice that made her feel terrible.

Clara arched her eyebrow. She didn’t believe him but she would have to press him, later.

Pete looked at Rose. “Is that what happened?”

“Yeah.” Rose smiled faintly.

He shrugged. “Okay, well, then, that’s fine” Pete replied. “So how about that tour?”

David shook his head. Right now, he wanted to be alone.

“Actually, I think I’ll sketch some layouts of the house,” He replied. “Get that over with before the other photographers come.” David said quickly.

Rose watched as he brushed past her. She had messed up. She needed to talk to him.

 

While Pete showed Clara the house David was busy outside jotting down measurements and lines in a notepad. David always worked when he was stressed out, keeping busy just helped. Though it did little to ease the hurt and anger he was feeling.

He sighed heavily, briefly looking up at the sky. God, he felt like a moron! How could she do this to him, he thought? Part of him should just leave, right now. But no, he had a job to do and he was going to do it!

Just then he heard soft footsteps behind him but kept working. He had a feeling it was Rose.

“David?” She said slightly nervous.

David ignored her.

Rose sighed. “David?”

He simply kept walking measuring every corner of the mansion with his hands and muttering figures under his breath. 

Rose bit the inside of her cheek.

“I know you can hear me.” She said slightly annoyed.

“Of course, I can,” He replied. “I’m just choosing to ignore you.” David added simply.

Rose sighed. He was still mad, quite right, she thought.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you who I was. I swear I wasn’t trying to hurt you or anything.” She insisted.

He paused.

“You kissed me.” David remarked keeping his back turned.

She nodded picking at her fingertips.

“I know,” Rose replied with regret. “I don’t know why I did that…pre-wedding jitters I guess.” She explained flimsily. Deep down she really didn't know why she did that, it just happened.

David dropped his arms to side and rolled his eyes.

Rose groaned.

“Okay, stupid answer,” She admitted. “But I swear I’m not whatever person you think I am!” She swore her voice cracking a little. She lowered her gaze. “I just want to start over,” She glanced at him. “Please? I don’t have many friends and you’re such a nice person. I hate to lose that especially over something I did.”

David just stared at the ground in deep thought. He should just tell her off but he couldn’t. Deep down he couldn’t stay mad at her. And maybe it was nerves, that happens, right? And she was a nice person.

Finally, he glanced at her.

“I guess I’d like that,” He admitted. “Being your friend.” David said.

Rose looked at him hopeful. “Yeah?”

He smiled. “Yeah.”

Rose smiled.

“Shake?” She said extending her hand.

David gently shook her hand, the feeling of her skin sending pleasant shivers but he ignored them.

Suddenly they heard a loud female voice shout.

“Rose Marion Tyler!”

Rose groaned. A tall thin woman dressed in a dark purple dress and her black curls piled on top of her head came down the grass looking suspicious.

“Who’s that?” David asked.

She sighed. “Missy, Matt’s mother," Rose replied. "She's a bit eccentric."

"Oh?" David replied.

She gave him a look. "Well, that's what Matt likes to call it."

Before he could ask Missy was already in between them with her giant purple umbrella in hand. David had to stand back to avoid getting his foot stepped on.

“Now, do explain who’s this young man that’s holding your hand that’s obviously not my son.” Missy questioned.

Rose forced a smile. “Oh, this is David Smith.”

She arched her thin pencil in eyebrow. “And you are?”

“The photographer, mam.” He replied.

“Oh, nobody, then.” Missy shrugged.

David frowned.

“Now,” Missy continued. “Your father did tell you that Lisa is coming in from Paris, right?” She said.

Rose's smiled faltered.

David could already tell Rose was not a fan of Lisa.

“Really," She grinned. "I thought she didn’t want to.” Rose said.

She sighed. “Yes, well, I told her I’m her mother, this is her brother’s wedding and she doesn’t get a vote,” Missy shook her head. “Now we’ll just have to get her a date. The girl hates to be alone at social functions."

She suddenly eyed David and slowly grinned.

There was a cat-like predator look in Missy's eyes that David didn't like. Rose swallowed, silently praying, Missy wasn’t thinking what she was she was thinking.

“What?” He said nervously.

Missy just smiled.

“Donnie, my dear…” She said sweetly touching his shoulder.

“David.” He corrected.

“Whatever,” Missy replied unimpressed. “How old are you, hmm? Nineteen, twenty, right?” She asked.

“Nine hundred and one with fifty kids.” He remarked.

Missy forced a laugh. “Such a sense of humor,” She took his arm and guided him across the lawn. “Now why don’t you and me talk, yeah? You are single, right?” She confirmed. 

David suddenly felt sick.

He had a bad feeling about this.


	5. Chapter 5

Clara wandered the hall while Pete answered a phone call in his office. She peeked inside a few rooms, inspected some antique vases. She was staring at a painting of some abstract flowers when she felt a tap on her shoulder slightly startling her causing her to yelp. It was David.

“Sorry.” He apologized.

“It’s alright,” Clara said. She frowned. “Where have you been, anyway?” She asked.

David sighed. “Surviving the dragon.”

Clara frowned confused. “What?”

“Missy, the mother in law.” He replied.

“Oh, is she here,” Clara asked. “Must interview her.” She said.

He scoffed. “Bring a whip and a chair when you do.” David warned.

Clara gave him a look.

David shrugged. “The woman’s lethal,” He protested. “She wants me to be her daughter’s date for the wedding.”

She gave him a mock pout. “Oh, you poor, baby.”

“Clara!” He whined.

“David,” She mimicked back. “There’s no harm in a date. It would do you some good.” Clara replied. David rolled his eyes as they walked a bit further.

“Anyway,” She paused looking at him. “Now that we’re alone. You want to tell me what really happened on that train?” Clara said.

David sighed. He knew she was going to bring that up.

He shuffled his feet and told her everything, from the lunch to the kiss. When he was finished Clara was gawking at him.

She lightly shoved his shoulder.

“You swine,” Clara scoffed. “You snogged Rose Tyler!” She scolded.

David scowled. “First off don’t shove me! And second, I didn’t snog her,” He insisted. “It was a light peck.”

“Fine, light peck but why did you do it?” She asked.

“I didn’t know who she was. She never told me!” He replied.

Clara nodded. “Okay,” She said. “Have you talked to her?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” He replied. “Rose said it was just wedding jitters and we agreed to stay friends.” David smiled.

Clara just looked at him like he had three heads.

She sighed placing her hands on his shoulders.

“David, you’re my cousin, my best friend,” Clara told him. “But when it comes to women you’re a bit thick.” She said honestly.

He scowled. “Oi’, am not!”

She gave him a look. “A woman kisses you and tells you it because she’s nervous and you honestly bought that?”

“Yes!” David nodded.

Clara shook her head. “Why?’

He sighed.

“Because she’s nice and I’m thick.” He admitted.

Clara just smiled softly and hugged his arm sympathetically.

Just then they heard a voice. A familiar voice.

“Ah, you!” A slightly annoyed young man with a bow tie came walking towards them. Clara recognized that frustrating daft bow tie anywhere.

She scowled. What was he doing here?

“Ah, that must be Matt.” David smiled.

Clara looked at him. “That’s Matt Smyth?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Wears a bowtie.”

She rolled her eyes. “Seriously? You know what Matt Smyth looks like but not Rose?”

David shrugged. “Sorry.”

Matt strolled up to them rocking on his heels.

“Well, Miss Oswald, we met again.” He remarked.

Clara folded her arms. “Indeed chinny.”

Matt scowled. “Oi', I don’t have a chin, shorty!”

David frowned looking at Clara. “Hang on, did I miss something?”

She gave him a ‘you don’t want to know look’.

David nodded understanding.

“Right. Long story.” He sighed rubbing his forehead.

He was going to need some aspirin after this was over.

Matt glanced at him. “Who are you?”

“David, sir,” He smiled politely. “One of the photographers and her cousin.” David explained.

He glanced over at Clara. “I pity you,” Matt muttered.

Clara glared at him. “Look you….” She started to threatened.

David quickly interjected.

“Lovely bow tie, by the way. Is it silk?” He said moving in front of her.

Matt smiled. “Thank you, it is. By the way mother is looking for you. She wants you to meet Lisa.” He said.

David sighed with a dread. He glanced at Clara.

“Think you can behave?” He asked.

“Can you?” Clara replied.

“No,” David muttered honestly. “But we can both try, yeah?” He said.

Clara grumbled under breath.

“For our careers sake?” David replied.

She looked at him. He had a point. If they wanted this badly enough then they had to deal with people they didn’t like sometimes.

Finally, she nodded.

“Deal.” Clara said.

David nodded.

“Good,” He replied. “Wish me luck.” David said to her.

He smiled politely at Matt and thanked him and walked slowly as he could to meet Missy and her daughter.

Matt smiled. “Polite, young man,” He said. “Lisa should like him.”

Clara scoffed. “More than I could say for you!”

He frowned. “You started it!”

“No, you did when you stared at my blouse!” She accused.

Matt groaned. That again!

He sighed. “Alright, first off I swear I wasn’t staring,” Matt insisted. “The truth is I already knew who you were I was just confirming it by checking your press pass. You look different than your photo.” He explained.

Clara folded her arms and shrugged.

“Well, I did just have a haircut,” She admitted. She glanced at him. “Why didn’t you say?” Clara asked.

Matt shrugged. “I had just spent all day with reporters,” He said shuffling his shiny shoes. “I worried dealing with another. I was tired.”

Clara sighed. “So instead of just saying that you led me to assume thus making fools out of both us?” She clarified.

He nodded. “Basically.”

“Why?” She asked.

Matt smirked. “I’m an idiot?”

Clara giggled.

Matt eventually laughed, too.

She nodded. “Okay, I’ll accept that.” Clara smiled.

Matt smiled. He was glad to see her laughing. He couldn’t help but notice how her brown eyes sparkled when she smiled.

“So, am I forgiven, yet?” He asked.

Clara studied him. “Mm, not yet,” She said. She slowly smiled. “Let me be the first interview and maybe I’ll change my mind.” She grinned.

Matt grinned and nodded. “Fair enough.”

She smiled then sighed. “Now which way did my cousin go?”

Matt pointed towards the garden.

“Thank you.” Clara said walking past.

He glanced at her.

“You want to meet my sister, too?” Matt asked curious. He smiled slightly. “She is a delight just like mum.”

Clara paused and shook her head.

“No, I'm going to go recuse David but thanks for the warning.” She replied simply and left.

Matt nodded then frowned.

“Wait, what?” He said confused.


	6. Chapter 6

“There you are, David!” Missy smiled.

David just smiled politely keeping his hands shoved in his pockets. “Hello, again, Miss Smyth.”

Missy put her arm over at a tall, curvy, red haired girl with long legs staring unimpressed at her long red nails. She was pretty but she kind of reminded David of Cat Woman’s nicer sister and that wasn’t saying much.

Missy nudged her daughter.

“You see, dear, he’s polite, you could use that in a man.” She said.

Lisa sighed still filing her nails. “Yes, mam.”

Missy rolled her eyes.

David noticed Rose standing nearby and smiled.

“Hi, Rose.” He said.

Rose smiled. She swore she could feel butterflies swarming in her stomach.

“Hello!” She replied shyly.

Missy interjected. “David, this is Lisa, my daughter.”

David nodded. “Hello, Lisa.”

Lisa sighed heavily and looked up ready to say something smart but when she caught a glimpse of David it was obvious she had changed her mind.

She smiled eyeing him up and down. “Well, hi,” Lisa said moving closer nearly shoving Rose out of the way. “My, if I had known you were coming I would’ve left school a lot sooner.” Lisa grinned.

Rose rolled her eyes.

“Oh, you’re going to college, too?” He asked.

Lisa nodded. “Ivey league but the boys definitely don’t look like you.” She flirted.

David gave a nervous smile. 

Rose glared at her.

Lisa just grinned delicately tracing his wonky ear with her finger. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing slowly. He shifted his head away.

Rose pressed her lips doing everything she could not to strangle her. But why? David didn’t belong to her. Still it did little to calm the jealousy brewing inside her.

Missy, however seemed quite pleased.

Lisa smirked. “Cute ear, how did it get wonky?”

He chuckled nervously. “Probably, from my grandmother pulling it when I was a kid.” 

She looked at him questionably. “Sorry?”

David shrugged. “Well, that’s what she always told me,” He replied. “Used to get into a bit of trouble as a kid so she’d tug my ear to get my attention.” He joked. “You know grandmas.” He smirked.

Lisa smiled. “You are charming, aren’t you?” She said in a sultry voice.

He swallowed backing away slowly.

“Well, I…” David hiccupped. “Sometimes I…I…” He hiccupped. “I can be rather annoying.” David hiccupped again.

He always hiccuped when he was around girls that made him nervous.

Rose frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" He hiccuped.

Just then they heard Clara’s beautiful voice shout.

“David?”

David gave one last hiccup and a silent thank you as they looked at Clara standing by the fountain.

“Mr. Tyler, wants to see you,” She said. “Something about getting a proper photo of his office!” Clara yelled.

She pulled her earlobe as a signal that she was helping him. He nodded grateful.

“Thanks,” He smiled politely. “Sorry, must be going.”

Lisa sighed. “Pity,” She toyed with his collar. “See, ya’ later?”

“Um, I’m not sure,” He squeaked. “I’m kind of busy.” David hiccuped quickly moving away.

David nodded at Missy and started to go. Rose saw her chance and stopped him.

“David?” She said.

He glanced at her. “Yes?”

She smiled shyly.

“Um, would you like me to show you where dad’s office is?” Rose casually asked.

He smiled. “Yeah, thanks.”

Lisa scowled as Rose took his arm and they walked away.

 

Satisfied Clara had helped him she started to go back when she heard someone chuckling.

“You know she’ll figure out.” A voice said.

Clara turned and saw a dark skinned young man with a bit of scruff smiling at her impressed.

“Sorry?” She said.

The young man sighed. “Pete left an hour ago to a meeting.” He gestured at the garage. “His car’s gone.” He then smirked. “But that was impressive.”

Clara folded her arms. “Look, if you’re trying something I’m…”

“I’m not,” He promised. “Just making conversation.” He extended his hand. “I’m Danny Pink, reporter for the Midnight Chronical.” He said.

She smiled slightly. “I’m Clara Oswald.”

Danny smiled. “Reporter, yeah?”

Clara nodded.

He grinned. “I think that’s great,” Danny replied. He sighed. “My mother tried to be a reporter but being a woman, it was difficult.”

“Well, I manage.” Clara replied.

He shrugged. "I never said you couldn't," He replied. "I have no doubt that you can hold your own, here.” Danny added.

Clara smiled at that.

"Trying to earn some brownie points, huh?" She teased.

He smirked. "Maybe," Danny glanced at her shyly. "Is it working?"

"Maybe." Clara replied nonchalantly.

Danny smiled. “Maybe I’ll see ya’, around sometime?”

She casually shrugged.

“Maybe.” Clara smiled shyly.

He smirked.

“Well, I certainly hope so.” He replied with a smile.

Clara blushed.

Danny nodded and walked on.

Clara grinned.

Things were looking up, already!


	7. Chapter 7

David glanced at Rose as they walked through the house. A question nagging in his mind. She was walking with him which was fine but why?

“Why did you walk back with me,” He asked curious. “I’m pretty good at finding my way around.” David said.

Rose shrugged. “Well, it is a big house,” She pointed out. “Just trying to be helpful.” She lowered her gaze. “Besides I like talking to you. It feels normal.”

“Normal?” He questioned.

She sighed.

“I don’t feel like I have to impress you,” Rose explained. “I can be myself.” She scoffed. “Probably why I didn’t tell you who I was.” She admitted.

David shrugged.

“Would’ve made little difference,” He replied honestly. “Rich, poor, all the same to me.” He said.

Rose smirked. “Really,” She said looking at him. “So, If I had told you I was Rose Tyler, the Vitex heiress, it would’ve made no difference. Whatsoever?”

He paused and nodded.

“Yes, cause all I see is a girl,” David told her honestly. “A kind, sweet, beautiful girl.” He replied.

She smiled at that as they continued walking.

David then casually sighed.

“Who probably hasn’t had any fun in a long time, either.” He added.

Rose scowled.

“Oi’, I have fun!” She protested.

“Oh, really? When?” He asked.

She frowned trying to think but she couldn’t. Why couldn’t she think of the last time she had fun?

Rose felt him looking at her with a smug and she scowled folding her arms.

“What?” She said defensively.

“Can’t think of anything can you?” He remarked.

She scoffed. “I can,” Rose shrugged. “I’m just not going to tell you.” She replied simply.

He nodded.

“Fair enough,” He replied. He then glanced at her. “Do you have a pool?” David asked.

“A pool?” Rose said.

“Yeah, don’t rich people have indoor pools, now?” He replied.

Rose gave him a look.

“Yes, smarty,” She said. Rose looked at him wary. “Why?”

David just grinned. “Just lead the way.”

Rose looked at him curious and led him to the family swimming pool. It was huge, complete with diving board and green and white tile floors. David swore he could fit his whole college and the fraternity house in that pool!

“Here it is.” She said.

“Blimey,” He scoffed. “That’s big.” David commented looking at the pool. He glanced at her in disbelief. “I mean seriously just the three of you and you need something this huge?”

Rose gave him a look. “We have parties, sometimes,” She replied. “Now, if you want a swim there are swimsuits in the locker rooms behind you.” She told him.

He smirked taking his shoes and socks off.

“Don’t need them.” David replied.

Rose watched him as he walked closer to the edge of the pool. She scoffed.

“What? You’re going to swim in your clothes?” She remarked.

David didn’t answer. With a playful smile he jumped into the pool diving head first. A second later he came back up soaking wet.

Rose blushed. Even wet he was gorgeous!

She laughed. “Are you daft?!”

David swam around a bit.

“Probably," David replied swimming on his back. He motioned at her with his hand. "Come on in the water’s fine!” He said.

Rose scoffed. “And get all wet,” She said. “What would I do that for?”

“Because it’s fun,” David replied like it was obvious.

She just looked at him.

He sighed. “Come on,” David encouraged her. “Your father makes products that are supposed to make people live forever. So, if that’s the case why not add a bit of fun?” He pointed out.

Rose bit her thumb tip and look around. No one would know and she could change clothes, she reasoned. 

“Why not?” She decided.

Finally, she jumped in making a huge splash.

She came up laughing, her normally perfect blond hair a wet mess. But David still thought she was beautiful.

“See?” He smiled.

Rose grinned holding his hands.

“That was fun!” She giggled.

“Told ya!” David declared.

It was fun, Rose realized. Just to be silly for once. She could never really do that with Matt. She glanced up at him. For a minute she caught in his amber colored eyes. How easy it would be to kiss him, again.

Suddenly they heard a frantic voice disrupting the moment.

“Rose!”

She sighed. It was Matt. 

“What are you doing,” He panicked. “What happened?” Matt asked helping them out of the pool.

Before Rose could explain David interjected.

“Well, you see I got lost touring the house and kind of fell in,” David lied. “And Rose jumped in to save me.” He explained.

Matt arched his eyebrow slightly suspicious.

David swallowed.

“I guess I was distracted by the charm of your sister.” He lied forcing a smile.

Rose suppressed a giggle.

Matt finally nodded accepting the answer.

“Oh, well, okay.” He replied with a slight smile.

David just smiled.

‘Idiot,’ David thought sympathetically. He sighed. “Well, if you’ll excuse me I guess I better change.”

Matt nodded.

“Oh, and don't forget there will be a party this week,” He said. “I hope you and Clara can come. I know Lisa will be glad to see you.” He smiled.

David smiled faintly. “Oh, goody.” He remarked leaving.

As soon as he was gone Rose sighed.

“I don’t think he’s keen on going with Lisa.” She said.

Matt scoffed.

“Of course, he is,” He replied. “Can’t you tell how he grins when her name is mentioned?” He shrugged.

Rose rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I think it’s called pain.” She muttered.

Matt sighed. “Now, you need to change before you catch cold.”

Rose scoffed. “Cold? It’s a heated pool.”

He nodded. “Well, yeah but once you’re out you might get a cold.”

She pressed her lips.

“Matt, I know you care,” Rose said sincerely. She glanced up at him. “But I’m not a little kid, I’m your fiancé, yeah?” She smiled softly.

Matt chuckled gently touching her face.

“Well, I know that, luv,” He smiled kissing her forehead. “Now get into some warm clothes, yeah? Tea is ready.” Matt said leaving.

Rose stood there and sighed.

“Do you, really?” She muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

David’s shoes squished along the floor as he walked to his room. The servants stared at him like he was nuts even asking him if it was raining. Okay, so maybe jumping into a pool with his clothes on wasn’t the greatest idea but it was unique, something to tell the grand kids. If he ever had any, of course.

He got to his room and went inside. His roommate Mickey was strumming his guitar on the bed and looked and started cackling.

“Whoa,” He chuckled. “What happened to you?” Mickey asked.

David casually shrugged. He really didn’t want to explain why he was in the pool with Rose Tyler.

“Freak rain shower.” David replied flimsily. 

He frowned. “Really? I thought it was sunny?”

“I said it was freak.” David remarked going into the closet.

Mickey just shrugged and continued playing.

“I saw your cousin,” He said. “Talking to that reporter bloke Danny. I think they like each other.” Mickey commented.

“Good,” David said coming out in dry clothes. He sighed pulling his yellow shirt down. “Clara deserves a bit of fun. I’m glad she’s met a nice bloke.”

Mickey scoffed. “That’s funny coming from you. The way you ran from Lisa!”

David scowled.

“I didn’t run,” He protested. David sighed. “I dashed like hell.” He admitted. He plopped on the bed.

“Why, what’s wrong with her,” He asked. “Lisa’s a pretty girl.” Mickey pointed out.

David sighed. “Yeah but she’s not my type. I feel nothing with her.”

“Is there somebody you do feel something with?” Mickey asked.

David wanted to say Rose but didn’t and changed the subject.

He glanced at him.

“So, what’s this party we’re supposed to go to?” David asked.

Mickey shrugged. “Just some engagement party,” He scoffed. “It’s more of a publicity opportunity, really.” He said. “They basically want us to cover the party. Take photos of the happy couple.”

David grunted. “So, a job with no pay, right?”

“Basically.” He nodded.

David sighed. Well, maybe it would keep him away from Lisa…hopefully.

 

 

Meanwhile Clara walked back to the mansion feeling happy until she bumped into Matt.

“Oof!” They both yelped.

“Oh, sorry!” Matt apologized.

“It’s alright.” Clara replied smoothing down her skirt.

“You seem happy.” Matt noticed.

“Well, I was until I ran into you.” She remarked.

He sighed exasperated.

“Look, I’m trying to be nice, okay,” He said. “Can’t we call a truce?” Matt asked.

Clara thought about it. He was right. This was pretty silly. They were mature young people, there was no reason why they couldn’t get along.

She nodded.

“Alright, truce!” She agreed.

They shook hands. Clara swore she felt a spark from his touch but ignored it. Nothing more than static electricity, right?

“So,” He smiled. “You seem cheerful. Good news?” Matt said smiling.

Clara blushed.

“Well, I did just meet a nice young man,” She admitted. “His name’s Danny Pink.” Clara grinned.

Matt suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy. There was a knot in his stomach just hearing another guy’s name.

“Oh.” He muttered.

Clara frowned.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

He shook his head.

“No, no,” He forced a smiled. “I’m sure Danny Orange is very nice.”

She scowled.

“It’s Pink.” Clara corrected.

Matt chuckled.

“Of, course,” He grinned like a cat.

"And he's very charming." She added.

Matt scoffed.

"People with unusual crayon color last names always are.” He remarked bitterly. “But I must be thinking of another chap that goes by Purple. Kevin something or other….” Matt muttered quickly. “Anyway, I’m sure he’s very nice. 

Clara arched her eyebrow unamused.

“Yes, well, I’m hoping Danny will ask me to the party.” She said.

He nodded.

“Well, you know these parties can be boring,” Matt replied. He gave a weak smile. “Just cocktails and publicity photos, really.” He explained flimsily. “It’ll probably end early.” He shrugged.

Clara nodded.

“Good,” She replied rocking back and forth on her heels. “It’ll gives us a chance to go somewhere private and…get acquainted, yeah?” Clara smiled sweetly.

She started walking past Matt and paused.

“Nice try, chin boy.” Clara remarked sarcastically, patting his shoulder before walking away.

Matt lowered his gaze. Clara was mad, he could tell and quite right, too.

Matt glanced back feeling guilty.

“I wasn’t making fun of his last name,” He insisted. “And I do know a Kevin! Great golfer, too!” Matt called out.

But Clara was gone.

He sighed heavily.

He had blown it again!

But what for? He had a fiancé! And Danny was a nice guy so, why did he act like that? Like such a jerk? Again?

Matt shook his head.

He needed a drink and headed to the bar trying to figure out what had gotten into him!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out from behind the Christmas tree* Hi, wow, it's been a long time, huh? I'm sorry, guys, writer's block but the story's back! (yay!)
> 
> Let's continue this, yeah? :) And thank you for sticking with this story <3

Rose was bored. The engagement party was the typical wine, caviar, elevator music boredom extravaganza! And she had no clue where Matt was. Not that it really mattered they weren’t speaking to each other except for the occasional pose for a photo opp.

Rose wasn’t sure how the argument got started. Originally, she had gotten upset with Matt about his sudden interest with that reporter’s Clara’s relationship with Danny and then he accused her of fancying her cousin David. Of course, she denied it and simply stated she was helping him hide from his ‘handsy’ sister Lisa and that’s when the argument got out of hand! Now, they weren’t talking at all and it was showing, too. The whole thing was a huge mess! 

As she wandered through the room, she noticed Lisa, pouting and looking around frustrated. Obviously, for David, Rose thought rolling her eyes. He really deserved better. Then she saw a tall figure with a fancy camera dash behind the potted plants and sneak out the room.

Rose arched her eyebrow and smirked. She knew that tall figure. David. And she had a hunch where he was going, too. Only one place not even Lisa would go looking, the janitor’s closet.

That actually didn’t sound so bad, she thought. Rose looked around the half dead party. She had two options, stay and be bored or follow David.

Public relations wise it was risky but she stole a bottle of wine and snuck out.

 

It wasn’t a bad janitor’s closet, David thought. A bit small but at least it didn’t smell. And at least it was the perfect hiding place from Lisa! He did feel slightly guilty about running off like that but he just didn’t like her!

Just then he heard a knock. He panicked a little. Oh, god was that Lisa, he wondered with dread?

Then he heard Rose’s voice.

“David,” She said. “Are you there?” Rose asked. “Thought you might like some company!”

There was a reluctant pause.

“I’ve got wine!” She added.

The door cracked then opened. David was sitting on a mop bucket.

“Hi,” He said opening the door wider. “Sorry, had to make sure you weren’t Lisa changing her voice or something.” He remarked.

Rose smirked and came in sitting on a crate.

“It’s okay,” She said. “I figured you’d be in here.” Rose replied.

David sighed running his hand through his hair.

“I know it looks bad but…I just can’t be with her.” He admitted honestly. “We’re too different. Can’t be with someone if there’s no connection.” David shrugged.

Rose just lowered her gaze.

She then glanced up and smiled.

“How about some wine, yeah?’ She offered.

David smiled.

“Sounds good.” He said.

Rose poured them each a cup and handed him one. They clicked paper cups and drank.

David swallowed the sweet and bitter liquid and glanced at her, curious.

“So, what brings you here,” He asked taking another sip. “Thought you’d be with Matt.” David said.

Rose rolled her eyes.

“Not talking to him.” She replied. Rose drank some wine. “Haven’t you noticed?”

He frowned.

“What happened?” He asked.

She sighed.

“He’s obsessed with your cousin,” Rose replied. “Seems to be more interested in her than me.” She muttered.

“Ah,” He scoffed. “I’m sure it’s nothing,” He assured her. “Matt, loves you and everyone knows it.” David said. “It’s…jitters. That’s all.” He added.

She grunted.

David met her eyes.

“Hey, I can’t think of one guy that wouldn’t want to be with you.” He told her, sincerely.

Rose smiled slightly, blushing.

“Thanks.” She replied. Rose studied him thoughtfully. “I think you’re lying. You must have a girlfriend or date a lot. You’re just too nice for someone not to notice.” She smiled.

David scoffed.

“Nah, not me,” He replied drinking some more. “Too busy. Besides not too many girls want to date a photographer.” He shrugged.

She shrugged glancing into her cup.

“Don’t know, sounds exciting.” She replied.

He smirked.

“Oh, yeah,” David remarked. “Especially if you’re a junior reporter!” He said sarcastically. He scoffed. “Ever been to a pumpkin throwing contest,” He asked. David shook his head. “They use cannons in those things!” He smirked. “Took three days for me and Clara to get all that pumpkin guts out of our hair!” He chuckled.

Rose laughed imagining the whole thing. It was too funny and wonderful!

“I bet you were cute with all those pumpkin seeds in your hair!” She giggled.

He rolled his eyes.

“Oh, yeah, birds loved me!” He joked.

Rose smiled thoughtfully.

“Still sounds like fun.” She said.

David sighed.

“Yeah, well, that’s about as much excitement you get when you’re stuck with me, I’m afraid.” He said.

Rose bit her smiling.

“Yeah, but stuck with you,” She said lightly touching his knee. “Doesn’t sound so bad.” Rose replied smiling.

David smiled. He glanced at the door, knowing people would be searching for them soon.

He sighed.

“One last drink before we go back?” He offered.

Rose nodded.

“Yeah.” She said and extended her cup.

David poured some wine and they raised their cups.

“To your happiness.” He toasted.

Her happiness, she thought.

She glanced up into his amber brown eyes and that was when Rose realized what she had been denying all along. She had found happiness.

It was with David!

He exhaled, standing.

"Ready?" David asked.

"Yeah." Rose replied then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him over, nearly toppling them both back and lovingly kissed him. The party and everyone outside be damned!


	10. Chapter 10

Matt couldn’t find Rose. Obviously, she wandered off. She always did when she was mad at him. He sighed deciding to leave her alone and let her cool off.  
The reporters were staring at him suspicious but all he could was smile politely as he walked past. Some party this was turning out to be!

Just then he noticed Clara siting, alone at the bar sipping some wine. Blimey, she was stunning, dressed in a purple cross strap dress and black lace shawl, her brown hair piled in a messy bun with curls hanging loose. She was beautiful! But why was she alone?  
Curious, he went towards her to check on her.

Matt cleared his throat getting her attention. She turned looking disappointed like she was expecting someone else. Like she had been let down. 

Clara noticed him sitting beside her and sighed.

“Before you say anything,” She warned. “No, Danny, hasn’t shown up, yet.” She huffed. Clara then glanced at him and added. “And if you say something smart, I’ll dump this glass over your head!”

He shook his head.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Matt replied.

Clara just grunted sipping her glass.

“Just as well,” She muttered. “Maybe it wasn’t meant to be.” She sighed. “Maybe I was supposed to be the crazy old cat lady.” Clara grumbled.

Matt smirked.

“Well, if you like cats…”

“I don’t.” She interjected frowning at him.

Clara then noticed something was missing. Particularly someone. Rose.

“Where’s Rose?” She asked.

He sighed.

“No, idea,” Matt replied. “We had a fight. Something daft.” He scoffed. “I know the reporters are having fun writing their assumptions, I’m sure.”

Clara shook her head.

“Not me,” She replied. “I write real stories. Not gossip.” She said digging through the peanut and candy bowl. Clara frowned. “You need to more candy in here.”

Matt just leaned against the bar and smiled at her. He really loved how different from other girls she was. How genuine, kind and thoughtful. It was refreshing and just new!

“You really are something, huh?” He said.

Clara glanced at him.

“That better be a compliment.” She replied.

“It is,” Matt said. “And I think you make a wonderful reporter!” He told her sincerely.

“Thanks.” She blushed. Clara smiled. “And your bow tie looks very nice.” She complemented.

“Finally,” He grinned “I knew you agree sooner or later!” Matt said tugging the sides making her giggle.

Then her smile faltered, she seemed to notice something over Matt’s shoulder. A couple dancing. The girl was Lisa but the guy was not David. That she knew.

Wait was that Danny…? Clara thought with some panic.

Matt frowned at her concern.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

Clara just got off her stool.

“Excuse me.” She said brushing past. Clara walked over to the slow dancing couple. She swallowed as the man turned and dipped Lisa making her giggle. It was Danny.

She marched over and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at her and panicked. Clara folded her arms.

“Clara, hi!” He stammered.

“Hi.” She said plainly.

“I can explain.” Danny quickly added.

Clara nodded.

“Of course, you can.” She remarked.

Suddenly Matt’s voice chimed in from behind Clara.

“Lisa,” Matt blurted in shock. “Just what the hell are you doing?!” He said.

Lisa shrugged.

“Got tired of waiting for David.” She replied simply.

“So, you took my date?” Clara clarified.

“Should’ve shown up sooner, I guess.” She said sweetly.

Clara just glared at her.

Matt frowned. He was beginning to think Rose was right. Maybe Lisa wasn’t as innocent as mum and he thought.

Danny sighed.

“Look, it’s not like we’re married,” He reasoned. “We’re barely dating!” He scoffed. He gave Matt an ugly look. “Besides what chance did I have? The way bow tie Casanova, over here keeps meddling I’m beginning to believe he fancies you, anyway!” Danny snorted.

Matt glared at him.

“Well, maybe I do fancy Clara,” He blurted. Clara looked at him in shock. “After all she’s beautiful, sweet and kind and…and…and deserves a hell a lot better than you!” Matt snapped back.

Clara couldn’t believe she just heard that. Part of her was happy but he was engaged! What kind of girl did he take her for? What about Rose? No, no, she wasn't playing this lover's game. Screw the money and the notoriety, she just wanted to go home, now. 

Matt’s cheeks turned pink as he slowly what he had just said and glanced at Clara. She just shook her head at him almost disappointed.

“You really are a piece of work.” She said disgusted and walked away to find David.

“Clara?” He called and followed her.

“Clara, what’s wrong?” He asked confused.

“You are!” Clara replied.

“What? Why?” Matt asked.

Clara paused and scowled at him.

“You just declared your feelings for me and you’re still engaged,” She told him. “And you apparently see nothing wrong with that!” Clara snipped.

Matt nodded.

“Okay, bad timing,” He admitted. “But what I said was true.” Matt swore. “And what I feel for you is real and I can’t help it. I've fallen for you.” He said sincerely.

Clara looked at him. God, those sincere, blasted green eyes! She was so tempted to give in but she also had standards and refused to hurt Rose.

Clara shrugged.

“You should’ve thought ahead, then before declaring your feelings for me,” She replied softly. Clara swallowed. “Now, I’m going to find David and we’re going home.” She said firmly.

She turned back around to search for David. Matt continued to follow, hoping to convince her to stay.

After a few minutes of searching Clara, finally found the janitor’s closet.

“Clara, please?” Matt begged one last time.

“No, Matt,” Clara said slightly exasperated. “I told you I’m not that kind of girl and I’m not going to be responsible for the breakup of your engagement.”

Matt just hung his head realizing there was nothing he could say or do to make her stay. What was the point? Her mind was made up.

So, he watched defeated as Clara grabbed the knob and quickly opened the door and to their shock found her cousin and his fiancé sitting on his lap, happily snogging!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost, sorry! Unhappy with the chapter so I had to rewrite it. (Actually, it was an accidental repost. I meant to hit update but hit the wrong button instead and had to repost the chapter! *face palms*)
> 
> Again I apologize for any confusion or inconvenience but hope you like the changes! :)
> 
> Thanks!

Clara was in shock! Utter shock! Her sweet, innocent cousin with Rose Tyler? She couldn't believe it!

Matt just stared at them completely stunned!

“David!” Clara shouted interrupting the couple.

Clara’s voice caused David to immediately panic! He quickly stood, forgetting Rose was still on his lap causing her to slip off and land on the floor with a thud.

“Oi’!” Rose scowled. But then she saw Matt and her cheeks turned red. This was not good!

“Matt, hi!” She said nervously as she slowly stood.

“Hi.” Matt replied frowning.

Clara stared at David in disbelief.

“David, what the hell are you doing!?” She exclaimed.

David stammered trying to hide the marks on his neck. His face was beet red.

“Uh, I…I was hiding…err… sitting in here and…Rose stopped by to…visit!” He flimsily explained.

Rose covered her eyes, wishing she could hide.

Visit, seriously!? David was sweet but he was a terrible liar!

Clara bit the inside of her cheek, not buying it.

“Yeah, well, while you and Rose were ‘visiting’ each other," She remarked. “Danny, stood me up to be with Lisa and then Matt declared his love for me and expects me to be his mistress, now!” Clara snipped.

David glared at Matt.

It was Matt's turn to fluster and turn red.

Rose shot him an angry look.

“You did what?” She said.

Matt shook his head.

“I can explain.” He said raising his hands in defense.

“Oh, I bet you can,” Rose scoffed. She folded her arms. “You declared your love for her?” She demanded to know.

Matt sighed. 

“Yes,” He admitted. “But I certainly didn’t ask her to be my mistress!” He added defensively. Matt then pointed at Rose. “But you're not innocent either! You were kissing David!” He argued.

There was some shouting and David did a time out sign.

“Hang on, I’m still confused.” He said.

“Well, I’m not,” Clara replied angrily. “I refuse to be a part of whatever game they're playing and I won’t be made a fool out of!” She looked at both Rose and Matt. “Which is what I think they’re both doing to us!”

David looked at Rose, questionably. Was Rose, making a fool out of him? She had kissed him but the way she yelled at Matt over Clara left him confused. Where did they stand? Did she want to be with him or was this a game to her?

He folded his arms.

“Rose, why did you kiss me?” He asked.

Rose just looked at him wanting to tell him. The words were ready in her head to tell him how she really felt. How much she wanted to be with him. But instead she was tongue tied and nervous and with Matt there it was so awkward.

David nodded slowly. Her silence said everything. He had been wrong. Rose, didn’t love him. She was just playing with him.

“Right,” He said bitterly. “Hope you and Mr. Smyth will be very happy!” David spat.

“Wait David…” Rose begged.

But David didn’t want to hear it and just continued walking with Clara following close behind. Just as angry and hurt as he was.

“Clara?" Matt said trying to touch her.

She pulled away.

"Forget it, Matt!" Clara snapped and kept walking.

There was a loud door slam. They were gone.

“Dammit.” Rose muttered with regret.

Matt just hung his head.

The two just stood there in the hall, an awkward silence between them. Everything was out. Matt loved Clara and Rose loved David. And if they had just been honest with each other and themselves they wouldn't be in this mess, right now. But David and Clara were gone and it was there fault.

Finally, Rose looked at Matt and spoke.

“Why didn’t you say you loved her sooner?” She scoffed frustrated.

“Why didn’t you say you loved David?” Matt countered.

Rose shrugged.

“I don’t know,” She replied honestly. “I was stupid! I thought was doing the right thing. I was trying to think of your feelings!” Rose replied upset, more at herself.

“Well, I was trying to think of yours!” Matt scoffed.

“Well, that’s bloody stupid, isn’t it!” She snapped. Rose then regretted her tone and shook her head. “Sorry, sorry,” She apologized. “Just upset.”

He nodded understanding.

“It’s okay.” He replied.

She leaned against the wall, defeated. They had acted like real idiots! 

Matt rested on the opposite side of the hall and sighed.

“We really messed up, huh?” Matt lightly scoffed.

Rose wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Yeah, we should’ve just been honest from the start,” She replied softly. “Then they might've stayed.” Rose said sadly.

“Well, it's too late.” He sighed heavily.

Rose frowned.

“Not helping.” She muttered.

"Sorry." He replied smiling faintly.

Matt stared at the carpet in deep thought. He was not ready to give up. There had to be a way to fix this. Then an idea came to him.

He glanced at Rose.

“They’re going to have to come back and get their stuff, right?” Matt asked.

Rose nodded.

“Yeah, so?” She shrugged.

Matt slowly smiled. If they could just delay, maybe slightly sabotage David and Clara’s packing, then maybe they could talk to them and explain. It was a risk but worth trying! 

He looked at Rose. His dancing green eyes giving her some hope.

"Matt, what are you thinking?" She asked.

“Rose Tyler, I have a plan!” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end! One chapter left! Thanks everyone for the kudos, reviews and for checking out the story! I appreciate all of you! Thank you! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We are at the end! (yay!) Thank you all, again, for the kudos, reviews and just for reading! Means a lot! <3
> 
> So, let's see if the plan works! Shall we? :)

The next morning, David and Clara were back at the mansion. Not that they had a choice. They still had to retrieve their things.

David zipped up his suitcase but realized something was missing. The camera, he realized with panic! The camera, the $500 camera the newspaper had trusted him with was gone!  
David frantically searched the room. He didn’t even notice Clara standing by the door.

She frowned watching him crawl under the bed.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Having a panic attack!” He remarked looking in the drawer again.

“Okay,” She replied nodding. Clara came into the room. “Can I ask why?” She said.

He sighed heavily and stood looking worried.

“I can’t find the camera,” He scoffed. “It’s just gone!” David said throwing up his arms.

Clara looked at him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Before you go into complete freak out mode,” She sighed. “Where were you when you last used it?” She asked.

David thought for a minute.

“I had it in the trophy room,” David replied. “Pete wanted me to take some photos.” He said.

Clara shrugged.

“Then it’s probably still there.” She reasoned.

David nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll check there,” He said feeling better. “Will you ready to go by the time I get back?” David asked.

Clara nodded.

“Yeah.” She said. There was a sadness in her tone.

David just smiled softly at her. He knew this whole thing had been rough for her.

David placed his hand on her arm.

“I’ll be quick,” He promised. David started to leave but paused. “By the way I found a note from Jackie, she wants to see you for a minute in the den.” He said.

Clara frowned confused.

“Me,” She replied. “Why?” Clara asked.

David shrugged.

“Don’t know.” He replied and left.

Clara sighed and started on her way to see Jackie. She couldn't imagine what she wanted but the sooner she saw her, the quicker they could leave!

 

David made it to the trophy room but as soon as he entered, he saw Rose standing there in the middle of the room. His heart dropped into his stomach, not the person he wanted to see at the moment.

She seemed nervous and her hands were behind her back. She was beautiful in her blue dress and flats but that did little to quell his hurt.

“Hi.” She said softly.

“Hi,” David replied plainly. He quickly brushed past her and started looking in the desk drawers of for that stupid camera. “Don’t you have a wedding to be getting ready for?” He snipped.

“Wedding’s off.” She replied hoping for a reaction but he didn’t.

“Too bad.” David grunted and continued his search.

The tension was awkward.

Rose glanced at him.

“Looking for something?” She asked.

“Yes,” He replied. “I need to find my camera. It belongs to the newspaper. They’re going to kill me if I don’t bring it back.” David muttered.

Rose swallowed. This was it, she thought nervously. Now or never.

She slowly pulled her hand from behind her back.

“You mean this camera?” She said.

David turned. The camera was in her hand! His eyes widen!

“You?! You took my camera?!” He accused.

“It was the only way I could get you to talk to me!” She replied.

He scoffed.

“Well, hate to disappoint you but it’s not happening,” David remarked. “Now please, give me the camera!” He said reaching for it.

But Rose moved away.

“No, not until you hear me out.” She said firmly.

David sighed frustrated. He was too tired for this. Maybe if he let her talk then he could get out of this daft house!

He shrugged leaning against the desk.

“Fine.” He sighed.

Rose nodded. She took a deep breath before speaking.

“Yesterday, I messed up but I do have feelings for you,” She admitted. “Always have.” Rose replied honestly.

David shook his head.

“Then why didn’t you tell me,” He asked. “Why put me through this?” He said.

She shrugged.

“I don't know,” She replied softly. “I didn’t want to hurt Matt, I guess. He’s a nice guy but…it’s like you said ‘what’s the point of being with someone if there’s no connection?’ Rose glanced at him. “You're the one I feel a real connection with. You're the one I want to be with.” She told him sincerely.

Tears pricked her eyes.

“Please stay?” She begged softly.

David just looked at her. His silence was driving her nuts! She just wanted him to say something, anything! Then he just came towards her and took his camera.  
Rose’s heart fell. The plan had failed.

Then David set the camera aside and cupped her face, gently wiping her tears with his thumb.

She looked at him hopeful.

David smiled.

“Can’t kiss the girl I love and hold a camera at the same time, can I?” He said lovingly.

Rose just grinned and soon felt his lips press against hers in the softest, passionate kiss, confirming every feeling they ever felt for each other.

They were finally together! This time nobody was running.

 

Meanwhile Clara walked down the hall trying to find the den.

Maybe the den was to left, she thought. Or the right?

The house was so big she couldn’t remember. She paused by the janitor’s closet to think.

Suddenly a hand reached out from the janitor’s closet and grabbed her arm, pulling her inside. Clara gave out a startled yelp!

“Sorry, sorry!” A familiar voice apologized. It was Matt!

She glared at him.

“Matt, what are you doing?!” Clara hissed.

“We need to talk.” He said.

She scoffed.

“No, we don’t,” Clara replied. “Now, let me out. Jackie’s waiting for me and so is David.” She said.

He smiled sheepishly.

“Actually, Jackie’s out shopping,” Matt admitted. “I sent the note." He added carefully.

Clara pressed her lips, irritated. It was starting to make sense.

“You tricked us?” She clarified.

“Basically.” Matt answered nervously.

Wrong thing to say! Clara glared at him, clinching her tiny fists. Her brown eyes were shooting daggers at him.  
Matt slowly backed up. Well, as best as he could in a tiny janitor’s closet filled with cleaning supplies and a ladder, anyway.  
Blimey, how could someone so small be so scary!?

“You let me out this instance!” She demanded.

“I just want you to hear me out, please?” He said.

“Why after everything you’ve done, would I do that?” Clara scoffed.

“Because… I’m a fool, because I’m an idiot, because I’m every word you’re probably thinking, right now.” Matt replied.

Clara looked at him, her expression calming a bit.

“I know I screwed up,” He admitted. Matt sighed. “To be honest, Rose and I weren’t right for each other. We were complete opposites but I didn’t want to hurt her feelings and…instead I hurt you and I kept her from her own happiness.” Matt scoffed. “I was trying so hard to be the good guy and instead I messed everything up, anyway.”

He looked at her, sincerely.

“I’m really sorry,” Matt apologized. His voice full of regret. “But everything I feel for you is very real. And I really like you, Clara." He said.

Clara studied him. His words were really heartfelt. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe they could try?

“So, what about the wedding?” She asked.

He shrugged.

“Wedding’s off,” Matt replied. “We realized we’re better off as friends.” He said.

Clara nodded suppressing a smile.

“So, you’re single, yeah?” She said.

Matt smirked slightly.

“Yeah, guess I am.” He lightly scoffed.

Clara smiled and gazed up into his green eyes.

“Oh, I don’t know,” She sang. “You don’t have to be.” Clara replied.

Matt slowly smiled.

“Yeah?” He said.

She gave a flirty grin.

“Kiss me and we’ll find out, yeah?” Clara teased.

Matt smiled. He had been waiting to hear those words!  
He gently tilted her chin and kissed her. Her lips soft, warm, sweet and wonderful! Clara embraced him kissing him back.

It was perfect!

Suddenly they heard a huge crowd gathering outside.

They pulled apart, confused. Clara frowned.

"What's that?" She asked.

Matt winced.

"Oh, no!" He muttered with dread. He had completely forgotten!

"What? What is it?" Clara said.

Matt sighed.

“I told the reporters that were visiting here the wedding was off but not the guests and the paparazzi!” He replied.

Her eyes widen.

"Oh, Matt!" Clara said.

But then Matt started smirking and soon so was Clara. And the two broke into giggles.

At least being in this house was never going to be boring!


End file.
